Any Answer
Any Answer this is second episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic, and it's first appearance of Kamen Rider Beast his new mega form. Plot John ask Bryan that he wants mega form just like Alex got, Bryan try tell him he need to be more training. John is not very happy at all, Alex ask if he likes to help him to train with him. John is wants time on his own, Ben thinks that Alex got mega form than him. Gremlin look at Wiseman's book to choose, Wiseman is here now and Gremlin ask him that he choose Ram to come out. So Wiseman released him, Ram is happy to see Wiseman again and he's good friend Gremlin. Wiseman tell Ram to attack the city, Ram is happy with that. Alex just thinking about John, Charlotte tell Alex go see John and he need say sorry to him. John thinking about he want new mega form, but he can hear noise of someone scream. Ram is here and nearly to attack old lady, but John is here save old lady and he's ready to fight Ram. John transform to Kamen Rider Beast and attack him, The Ghouls are here and fight John. When Ram attack John he use his staff to freeze John, Alex is here and he saw John frozen. Ram is go back to Wiseman's Place, Alex is not happy that Ram turn John into ice. Bryan saw what happen to John, Charlotte think that is John going be alright ?. Bryan got plan to melt ice from John, he use his Fan and heater. Ram tell Medsua that he froze John into ice, and Wiseman is happy see John is frozen. Ram tell Wiseman that Kamen Rider Magic can't save his friend. Todd ask Alex and the others where is John ?, Alex tell him that John is got cold at home. Todd tell Alex to send John get feel better, Bryan tell Alex that Ram and Wiseman are in the woods. Alex tell Bryan how to get John get back to himself, Bryan tell him to destroy Ram's staff. Ram and Wiseman is waiting for Alex, Alex is here and he will fight them. Alex nearly attack Ram, but Wiseman got his form to fight him. Ram nearly froze Alex, and Alex use his mega form and he attack Ram. And he got Ram's staff and he will break it, John is unfrozen he's back to himself and Bryan is happy to see John is back again. John feel Level up so he can use new mega form. Wiseman nearly going to kill Alex, but John is here with his Kamen Rider Beast form. He is happy be back and he will fight Ram, so Wiseman is going back he's place. So Ram is ready to fight him, John is now ready to use his new mega form. and transform to Kamen Rider Mega Beast, Alex was shock to see John with his new mega form. So John is going to use his new beast armor blast to destroy Ram, Alex was happy see that John got his new power. Wiseman is not happy that Kamen Rider Beast with his new form, Gremlin ask Wiseman are you still got any plans. Wiseman is have not plan how to get rid of the Riders. Todd was happy that John is feeling lot better, Alex did tell Todd that John was at home not feeling good. In Treesland John tell Bryan that he so sorry about he wasn't listen to want Bryan say to him, Bryan tell him no worries about it and his so glad that John got new mega form same as Alex got.